List of Weapons
"Man. That's a lotta weapons here. It seems that weaponry is being used throughout World War III, and I've never seen such newly-upgraded weaponry before since things are getting more advanced, more better, more effective, more deadly, and more scary. I bet you'll never know that there'll be tons and tons of 'em. --Su Ji-Hoon, Home Sweet Home This is a list of weapons that are shown throughout the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe. Artifacts *Angelic Alliance (Artifact) (Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death) Attachments Blades *Mr. Handy Buzz Blade (Fallout 4) Defensive Weapons Armors *Gladiator's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) *Marauder's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) *Pugilist's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) *Red Mage's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) *Samurai's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) *Scholar's Arm (Final Fantasy XIV) Helmets *Brodie Helmet *Stahlhelm *SPARTAN II Helmet Outfits *Beacon Academy Soldier Uniform (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Beacon Academy Student Uniform (RWBY) *Chainmail (Medieval Era/Real Life) *Conscript Uniform (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2/''Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3'') *Drivesuit (Pacific Rim) *Grant's Armor (Truy Kich) *KGB Conscript's Trench Coat (Cold War/''Command and Conquer: Red Alert''/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Overcoat (Cold War/Real Life) *Magic School Bus Jumpsuit (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (Real Life) *Paladin Armor (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) *Riot Gear (Fallout) (Fallout) *Soviet Princess Dress (Sofia the First/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Special Ops Uniform (Real Life) Shields *Sniper Shield Firearms Anti-Materiel Rifles *Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr (Real Life) Anti-Tank Rifles *Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr (Real Life) Assault Rifles *AK-12 (Real Life) *AK-47 (Real Life) *AK-47 Assault Candy (Cuphead/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *AKM (Real Life) *AKM Assault Candy (Cuphead/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *APS Underwater Rifle (Cold War/Real Life) *AR-10 Crescent Angelica (Cuphead/''Metal Slug''/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *AR-10 Sweet Twizzler (Cuphead/''Metal Slug''/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Atelier-Spec SA80 (Atelier/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Barrett REC7 (Real Life) *Colt CM901 (Real Life) *Combat AKM (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Combat AK-47 (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Combat AK-74M (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Combat H&K G36 (Cuphead/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *FN SCAR (Real Life) *Heckler & Koch G11 (Real Life) *M16 Vietnam (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) *Maddox RFB (Call of Duty) *SA80 (Real Life) *SAC SG 565 (Real Life) *StG 44 (Real Life/World War II) *STL-A1 (Real Life) *Swat RFT (Call of Duty) *WM556 Assault Rifle (Death Stranding) Automatic Shotguns *AA-12 Cotton Candy (Cuphead/Real Life) *Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 (Real Life) Battle Rifles *FN FAL (Real Life) *FN SCAR (Real Life) Bolt-Action Rifles *Chiang Kai-Shek Rifle (Real Life) *Combat Mauser 98 (Cuphead/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CZ 550 (Real Life) *Gewehr 98 (Real Life) *MAS-36 Rifle (Real Life) *Mondragón Rifle (Real Life/World War I) *Mosin-Nagant (Real Life) *Remington Model 721 (Real Life) Bullpup Assault Rifles *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) Carbine Rifles *Barrett REC7 (Real Life) *MA5K Carbine (Halo) Chemical Weapons Close Assault Weapons Systems *DTM/Law Enforcement (Halo) *M90 CAWS Shotgun (Halo) Combat Shotguns *AA-12 Cotton Candy (Cuphead/Real Life) *Benelli M4 (Real Life) *Franchi SPAS-12 (Real Life) *M1014 Cotton Candy (Cuphead/Real Life) *SPAS-12 Combat Cotton (Cuphead/Real Life) Designated Marksman Rifles *FN SCAR (Real Life) Dust Assault Rifles *Atlesian M16 *Dust AK-47 *FN Sten Dust Sniper Rifles *Grimm Killer M109 Flamethrowers Gauss Weapons *Gauss Rifle (Fallout: New Vegas) (Fallout: New Vegas) Grenades * Hematic Grenade (Death Stranding) Grenade Dischargers Grenade Launchers *IF's Junkrat Frag Launcher (Overwatch/Hyperdimension Neptunia/When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *REPG-2 Launcher (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *MCK-22 Tesla Bubblegum Blaster (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Handguns Heavy Machine Guns Hybrid Weapons Gunblades *Cutting Trigger (Final Fantasy VIII) *Flame Saber (Final Fantasy VIII) *Lion Heart (Final Fantasy VIII) *Punishment (Final Fantasy VIII) *Revolver (Final Fantasy VIII) *Shear Trigger (Final Fantasy VIII) *Twin Lance (Final Fantasy VIII) Individual Combat Weapon Systems *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) *MA5K Carbine (Halo) *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (Halo) Landmines Laser Weapons *GSM-VII Marina Fork (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breez Blows Away'') *RTSS-6 Acid Thrower (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Lever-Action Weapons *Colt-Burgess Rifle (Real Life) *Marlin Model Golden 39A (Real Life) *Winchester Model 1887/1901 (Real Life) Light Machine Guns *Chauchat *Fedorov Avtomat Machine Guns *PP-44 Combat Handbag (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *REVS-5 Poison Pickle Blaster (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *RTKC-17 Condiment Cannon (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Machine Pistols *Auto 9 (RoboCop) *Mauser C96 (Real Life/World War II) *Uzi (Real Life) Magnum Pistols *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Halo) Marskman Rifles Medium Machine Guns Mortars Personal Defense Weapons *FN SCAR (Real Life) Pistols *Colt Anaconda (Real Life) *Colt Python (Real Life) *Eddie's Peace (Fallout 4) *Flare Gun (Real Life) *Kellogg's Pistol (Fallout 4) *USSR Gambol Assault II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Viper (Truy Kich) *Viper of Total Annihilation (Downfall Parodies/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Western Revolver (Fallout 4) Pocket Pistols *Beretta 418 (Real Life) Projectile Detonators *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator (Halo) Pump-Action Shotguns *Benelli Nova (Real Life) Recoilless Rifles Remote Weapons *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator (Halo) Revolvers *OBS-5 Tesla Rapier (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Smith & Wesson Model 500 (Real Life) Rifles *Karabiner 98k (Real Life/World War II) *Lee-Enfield (Real Life/World War II) *M1869 Werder (Real Life) *PP-43 Krasnyy Assault (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Selective-Fire Rifles *Barrett REC7 (Real Life) Semi-Automatic Pistols *Claridge Hi-Tec/Goncz Pistol (Real Life) *FN Model 1910 (Real Life) *Heckler & Koch P30 (Real Life) *IMI Desert Eagle (Real Life) *Mondragón Rifle (Real Life/World War I) *Walther P38 (Real Life) *Walther P99 (Real Life) *Walther PPK (Real Life) Semi-Automatic Rifles *Barrett REC7 (Real Life) *Farquhar-Hill Rifle (Real Life) Semi-Automatic Shotguns *Akdal MKA 1919 (Real Life) *Benelli M4 (Real Life) *Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 (Real Life) *M1014 Cotton Candy (Cuphead/Real Life) Shotguns *Benelli M3 (Real Life) *Cotton Candy Shotgun (Cuphead) *Ember Benelli (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Ember Celica (RWBY) *Mossberg 500 (Real Life) *Relphington 808 (Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) *Remington Model 870 (Real Life) *RG-17 Killer Blower (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Saiga-12 (Real Life) *Sawed-Off Shotgun (Real Life) *Super Shotgun (Doom) *USSR Ember Assault II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *USSR Ember Assault III (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Winchester Model 1897 (Real Life) *Winchester Model 1897/1901 (Real Life) Service Rifles *Gewehr 1888 (Real Life) *Mauser Model 1871 (Real Life) Sniper Rifles *Barrett M82 (Real Life) *Barrett M95 (Real Life) *Barrett M99 (Real Life) *Barrett M107 (Real Life) *Barrett XM500 (Real Life *Crescent Rose (RWBY) *DSR-1 (Real Life) *Dragunov SVD (Real Life) *M24 (Real Life) *Soviet Crescent I (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent III (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent IV (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent V (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Squad Automatic Weapons *FN SCAR (Real Life) Straight-Pull Weapons *Mondragón Rifle (Real Life/World War I) Submachine Guns *Beretta M1918 (Real Life) *Daewoo Telecom K7 (Real Life) *Heckler & Koch MP5 (Real Life) *K-50M Submachne Gun (Real Life) *KRISS Vector (Real Life) *M3 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun (Halo) *MAS-38 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *MAT-49 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *MP 38 (Real Life) *MP 40 (Real Life) *PM-63 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetok (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *PPS-43 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *PPSh-41 Submachine Gun (Real Life) *Spectre M4 (Real Life) *Sten (real Life) *Sucre Reine's MAT-49 (Cuphead/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Standschütze Hellriegel M1915 (Real Life) *Thompson Submachine Gun (Real Life) *Uzi (Real Life) *Vigneron Submachine Gun (Real Life) Support Guns SVIP Weapons *Barrett SVIP *Crescent SVIP *Diablo SVIP *Dragon SVIP *Ember SVIP *Gambol Shroud SVIP *Knight SVIP *Myrtenaster SVIP *Phantom SVIP *RPK SVIP *Shotgun SVIP Tactical Shotguns *M45 Tactical Shotgun (Halo) Flexible Weapons Chains & Ropes *USSR Gambol Assault II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Sectional & Composite Weapons *Nunchaku (Real Life) *Nunchucks of Lightning (Ninjago) Whips Gadgets *CK-00 Underwater Propulsion Unit (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-01 Lipstick Gas Grenade (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-6 Table Gun (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CV-5 Cyanide Cigarette (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-7 Gas Parking Meter (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-9 Heel Compartment (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-12 Delta 9 Nerve Gas (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-15 Industrial Laser (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-25 Homing Beacon (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-52 Fake Fngerprint (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-61 Voice Algorithm Recorder (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CK-66 Shooting Cigarette (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CP-5 Golden Bullet (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Explosive Bullet (James Bond) *K-I Underwater Camera (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *K-II Geiger Counter Wristwatch (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *K-III Miniature Flare Gun (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *K-VI Bell Rocket Belt (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KA-5 Attaché Briefcase (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB CO2 Pistol (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Flute Transmitter (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Grappling Suspenders (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB KA-50 Golden Gun (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Luminous Rolex Wristwatch (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Piton Pistol (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Radio Transmitter (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Sideview Mirror Dart Gun (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *KGB Tape Recorder Book (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *NRV-5 Dagger Shoe (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *MK-CR Wet Bike (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *PP-41 Krasnyy Hare (Nu, Pogodi!/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *RR-5 Flamethrower Spray Can (James Bond/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Velvet's Camera (RWBY) Heavy Weapons Anti-Aircraft Weapons Anti-Tank Rocket Launchers *Junior's Bazooka (RWBY) *M79 Osa (Real Life) *M90 Stršljen (Real Life) *MARA (Real Life) *MATADOR (Real Life) *Panzerfaust (Real Life) *Panzerfaust 3 (Real Life) *Particle Cannon (Wolfenstein ''2009) *PF-89 (Real Life) *PF-98 (Real Life) *PG-7VR (Real Life) *PSRL-1 (Real Life) *RPG-1 (Real Life) *RPG-7 (Real Life) *RPG-8A Hare Bazooka (''Nu, Pogodi!/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *RPG-8B Vorona Bazooka (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *RPG-27 (Real Life) *RPG-28 (Real Life) *RPG-29 (Real Life) *RPG-30 (Real Life) Cannons *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Halo) Field Artillery Howitzers Missiles *R-17 Elbrus (Real Life) *S-25 Berkut (Real Life) Missile Launchers Multiple Missile Launchers *T34 Calliope (Real Life/World War II) *WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher (Pacific Rim) Plasma Cannons *I-19 Plasmacaster (Pacific Rim) Projectile Weapons Rapid-Fire Weapons Rocket-Propelled Grenades *Panzerfaust 3 (Real Life) Siege Artillery Siege Weapons Melee Weapons Axes *Axe (Real Life) *Battleaxe (Real Life) Chainsaws *USSR Combat Chainsaw (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *White Fang Lieutenant's Chainsaw (RWBY) Clubs & Blunt Weapons *Abyss Hammer (Tibia) *Amber Staff (Tibia) *Arcane Staff (Tibia) *Baby Rattle Club (JinNeko12/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Banana Staff (Tibia) *Battle Hammer (Tibia) *Blessed Spectre (Tibia) *Bone Club (Tibia) *Brutetamer's Staff (Tibia) *Chaos Mace (Tibia) *Clerical Mace (Tibia) *Cranial Basher (Tibia) *Crude Umbral Hammer (Tibia) *Crude Umbral Mace (Tibia) *Crystal Mace (Tibia) *Daramian Mace (Tibia) *Dark Trinity Mace (Tibia) *Earth Orcish Maul Replica (Tibia) *Earth War Hammer Replica (Tibia) *Energized Demonbone (Tibia) *Energy Mace Replica (Tibia) *Energy Orcish Maul Replica (Tibia) *Energy War Hammer Replica (Tibia) *Falcon Mace (Tibia) *Fiery Basher Replica (Tibia) *Glooth Club (Tibia) *Glooth Whip (Tibia) *Glutton's Mace (Tibia) *Hammer (Real Life) *Hammer of Prophecy (Tibia) *Hammer of Wrath (Tibia) *Heavy Mace (Tibia) *Icy Cranial Basher Replica (Tibia) *Mace (Real Life) *Trench Raiding Club (Real Life/World War I) Hand/Fist Weapons Fans Hand/Fist Weapons *Ember Benelli (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Ember Celica (RWBY) *PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetok (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *USSR Ember Assault II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *USSR Ember Assault III (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Picks & Pickaxes *Pickaxe (Real Life) Pole Weapons & Spears Blunt Staves Polearms w/ Axe-Like Blades *PP-43 Krasnyy Assault (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Scythe of Quakes (Ninjago) *Soviet Crescent I (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent III (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent IV (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Crescent V (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Undead Scythe (Guildwars) Polearms w/ Spikes & Hammers Spears *Lance (Real Life) *PP-43 Krasnyy Assault (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Ruler Spear (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Spear (Real Life) Swords Axe-Like Swords Bayonets Curved One-Handed Swords Curved Shortswords Curved Two-Handed Swords *USSR Gambol Assault II (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Daggers *Dagger (Real Life) Edged Weapons *Chinese Officer Sword (Fallout 4) *Flame Buster Sword (Final Fantasy/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Hand-and-a-Half & Two-Handed Greatswords Knives *Assaultron Blade (Fallout 4) *Disciples Blade (Fallout 4) *Future Combat Knife (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Mr. Handy Buzz Blade (Fallout 4) *Pickman's Blade (Fallout 4) *Switchblade (Real Life) *Viper (Truy Kich) *Viper of Total Annihilation (Der Untergang/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Other Swords Shortswords Sickles Straight One-Handed Swords *GD3 Chain Sword (Pacifc Rim) *OBS-5 Tesla Rapier (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Revolutionary Sword (Fallout 4) *Shem Drowne Sword (Fallout 4) *Sword of Fire (Ninjago) Straight Shortswords Tools *MacAdam Shield Shovel Ranged Weapons Blowguns Bows *Alyas Robin Hood's Bow (Alyas Robin Hood) *Starseeker (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Crossbows Longbows Recurved Bows Short Bows & Reflex Bows Composite Projectile Weapons * Bola Gun (Death Stranding) Gunpowder Weapons * Heavy Bowgun (Monster Hunter) * Light Bowgun (Monster Hunter) Slings Thrown Spears & Javelins Throwing Axes Throwing Balls Throwing Blades & Darts *Ashes (Kingdom Hearts) *Blaze of Glory (Kingdom Hearts) *Combustion (Kingdom Hearts) *Conformers (Kingdom Hearts) *Delayed Action (Kingdom Hearts) *Dive-Bombers (Kingdom Hearts) *Doldrums (Kingdom Hearts) *Eternal Flames (Kingdom Hearts) *Moulin Rouge (Kingdom Hearts) *Pizza Cut (Kingdom Hearts) *Prometheus (Kingdom Hearts) *Shurikens of Ice (Ninjago) *Wildfire (Kingdom Hearts) Throwing Sticks Superweapons *AK-47 of Destruction *Cobra Assault Cannon (RoboCop) *G-Strike (Call of Duty) *Hogl Loud's Special Combat Knife *Karabiner 98k of Destiny *Mauser C96 of Doom (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Monkey Bomb (Call of Duty) *MP 40 of Total Annihilation (Der Untergang) *Parasoul's Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Call of Duty/''Skullgirls''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Peacock's Monkey Bomb (Call of Duty/''Skullgirls''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Ragnarok DG-4 (Call of Duty) *Ray Gun (Call of Duty) (Call of Duty) *Soviet Anti-Undead Light Mirror (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *StG 44 of Armageddon (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Call of Duty) Trivia Category:Lists Category:Weapons